Faked dreams
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Vanessa was a girl lesbian. Only that her family did not approve it. Then she faked a marriage to her best friend Hermann, a gay. Which also had the same problem as her. The true story of Vanessa and Hermann, here . Flames only heat up my lunch. Sorry my bad english , i am brazilian . Based in novelitizacion .


Title: Faked dreamns  
Universe: romanticized version  
Par: Apparent Vanessa x Hermann, quote Vanessa \ oc woman, quote from Newmann  
Warnings: ooc, A.U. Citations of slash and femmeslash , much drama, innuendo sex  
Rated: T  
Summary: Vanessa was a girl lesbian. Only that her family did not approve it. Then she faked a marriage to her best friend Hermann, a gay. Which also had the same problem as her. The true story of Vanessa and Hermann, here . Flames only heat up my lunch.  
Vanessa P.O.V.  
"They say that the fashion world is a fantasy. A place mundane, crowded digger, confusions, corruptions. Yeah, it's a dangerous world. But, not all bad.  
As a child, I wanted to be a model. I always loved parading. My friend Hermann said that men fall at my feet because of my bright blue eyes like the sky. Pity. He was surprised when he discovered that I was a lesbian. But I was more surprised when I found out he was gay. Before, I had thought he was asexual and was married with books.  
Ha, ha, ha.  
We were neighbors. I know him since childhood. We have some things in common. Like him, I also enjoyed a science. But unlike the world of fashion has always fascinated me. I was in love with Gisele Budchen, a Brazilian model very successful at the beginning of the twenty-first century.  
While girls loved boys singers or actors, I loved female models and dancers , actresses. They were all beautiful and lovely. This world fascinated me.  
But even so, I still sat with Hermann to study physics. We were very good students in this discipline.  
At 17, I already had a girlfriend. Too bad it did not last. Her name was Christine. She was cute, adorable, a little angel. But, her family discovered she lesbian and prevented our relationship.  
At that time, I was a model. I was treated like a promise. And also have lived all those things I mentioned.  
When I turned 18, I received an ultimatum from my parents. I could only continue if i was parading to college. But I did not want to go to college early. And besides, they wanted me to study physics. And I wanted to be a stylist after I retire.

The only way they showed me was the wedding.  
But, I am a lesbian. How will I live with a man who will require a straight marriage of me?  
Then came a light: Hermann.  
He is also gay. His family did not accept it.  
After many discussions, we made a pact. We both will fake a marriage to a forty-year-old age where we could be completely stabilized and could vanish from the face of the earth.  
Instead, we could have extramarital relationships as we wanted.  
Well, it would not be too sure if the kaijus.  
Well, they are defeated and are now out of danger.  
But Hermann was studying these creatures for a long time. Hardly saw each other.  
I had my cases. But when they discovered the truth about me, they tossed me.  
I know Hermann has a boyfriend named Newtow. I saw him a few times. A very lovely boy. I would like to be her friend.  
But, behold, there arose a problem.  
Never had children.  
And our families started to charge it from us. We have to repopulate the planet were the watchwords.  
With only four years to the end of our agreement, I got pregnant. It was a single night. Only a single night. The worst night of my life. Two friends, producing a new life just to keep a mask and survive these difficult times.  
...

The kaijus were defeated and the passage was closed. I'm already seven months pregnant. Hermann is very nervous.  
We do not know how much further we'll pretend. But, I think even the tenth anniversary of our son, we ask that divorce.  
We can no longer live in that darkness. These shadows. Enough!  
I want to be loved for who I am. No more masks.  
I promise to take care of this child with affection. Hermann will do everything possible to help me. But let's not pretend we never had an intimacy to our son. Not at all.  
All I want right now is happiness in love. No matter the route, I believe that love is not a choice of body but of the soul. I want all homophobic go along with kaijus by that crack.  
No more masks! That's what I scream from now on. I wish all the happiness to Hermann and Newton. And God help me find a girl that can also be a wife and stepmother to me for my child. "


End file.
